kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean Palace
Is owned my the people ^_^ XxAchillesxX Our "Room Owner" in a purely spiritual way. Considers himself a huge DOUCHE. but hes actually a nice guy. Eb395 Eb or Emily is a great help too the people of Ocean Palace, when shes having a good day ^_^ She is a fun, outgoing, Loving, Caring, Funny girl, she loves poetry, Animals, Sunsets, Video games, Babies ^_^ and we love her too. flappyjerk It's my own little helper and co owner of Ocean Palace flappy :3, A fun and outgoing boy, Cute an smart to ^_^, and funny, And that's why I love him, But one thing you should know, Don't screw with him or He'll go evil on you! borm900 Da bug, Boy hes our fun fun fun friend, We love him and won't let you eat his kitties! :D xXdemonmattyXx I am demonmatty i am normally pretty layed back and RANDOM but if you piss me off expect to be hurt. Oh and if your a troll im the balrog. =^w^= EVIL KITTY Dreadedkiller Has bf an his name is songwriter She's very smart and nice. She may not talk as much, but when she does people enjoy talking with her. (Please don't call me Dreaded or Dread or DK o.e Call me either Luna or Shayla.) She loves her bf songwriter1 (his name is Dylan), and she really enjoys eating cookies. :3 mungbeanman RedMasterChief ThePorject ThePorject is he who is he and who you are not. The best friend too Flappyjerk and the husband too Sarahlupagus ^_^ hcdemondragon Melissa300 Fun little chicky with many fun ideas, And monkeys, Don't forget the monkeys. :3 EatMeDrinkMe Um dun dun dun,Shes a rocker gurl! So um don't screw with her or she'll murder your face! MrMatias_Rijo Our little fun guy, He's taken BTW,So don't try to grab him or flappy will squash you! girl1315 She's single an adorable, She's free to any boy who damn well likes a hot chick, So go go go! darksamus00 EVIL! RAWWWR,He pawns the noobs for us. ^_^ sarahlupagus A happy go luck girl, in super loves with ThePorject (ryan) NahTano Twigza, He loves crookiez :-E* SylentAssassin Bang Bang! He shoots, He scores,5 dead humans and one dead zombie. ^_^ DeadlyMann Hes a little critter bug, Hes fun an awesome guy to hang around, *cough*don't eat his sandwichs or he will ban you with his all might! songwriter1 Has a gf and her name is Dreadedkiller He's very kind, and funny. He may get upset and mad at times, but he's almost happy all the time. He's a fun person to talk too, so if you're looking for someone fun to talk too, songwriter1 is your guy. As a side note, he really loves Dreadedkiller. Yeah his name is Dylan XP He really loves music. Heh I love you hun <3 (this is Luna by the way :3 Lordhodge -whistles-hes our rooms cook, he serves us anything we ask,as we tell him or we throw him in the pit ^_^ tpa1 hes ok i guess,not to shabby,sometimes annoying T-T,other then that hes ok,play games with this little guy. Pyromania24http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/borm900 An occasional visitor. Pyromania24: "Yes, Yes. I do have a body in my basement. He was a troll." Noob/Freak Special People Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners